


Save the Date

by daisyisawriter91



Series: James Shefford [2]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: A Date With Markiplier, Amnesia, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Violence, When I say Mark I mean the character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Wiggles wakes up in another universe as his old self, James. And James has a date. A date with Markiplier.





	1. The Weirdness

**Author's Note:**

> It is VITAL that you've read Ever the Clown for this fic, otherwise James's story won't make a whole lot of sense. That being said, please enjoy!

Wiggles sat on the bench at the bus stop, toothpick sticking out of his mouth, one suspender at his side.   
Another fuckin’ birthday party ruined. Who knew that bringing dynamite to a birthday party would be a bad idea? He thought the little brats would love when it made the big booms!  
Wiggles had debated calling Wilford. But Wilford would have likely shot someone, and despite everything...Wiggles didn’t want that. He’d spare the kids for today. There was always tomorrow, after all.  
Wiggles sighed as the rain began to dribble around him. One thing after another, eh? Just his fuckin’ luck. Maybe he should call Wilford, just to get out of the rain.  
Beside him, he heard a noise. A sort of low humming, almost like a song that lost its tune. It was exacerbating Wiggles’s headache.  
“Hey, buddy, would ya knock it off? I’m not…” Wiggles began, but chose that moment to look over.   
A rip had been torn in reality itself, ever expanding. Nothing else seemed disturbed by it, like it was all in his head.   
“Oh fuck, I knew I shouldn’ta taken that monkey’s banana.” Wiggles muttered.   
Barely a second after the words left his lips, the air seemed to pull him into the rip.

 

James awoke with a start, flying upwards in bed. His alarm clock hadn’t sounded, yet. He couldn’t be certain what had woken him up. A nightmare?  
James pushed his curls away from his head to find them sweaty. This simply wouldn’t do. He had a date in... _shit_. His alarm clock had turned itself off. It shouldn’t have done that. He had a date in an hour.   
James rushed out of bed and into the shower, not bothering with anyone else. He was...optimistic about this date.  
It had been a while since he’d had a successful date. He’d been stood up countless times, and been on too many crappy dates for one man. He couldn’t help but feel like his true love was out there, waiting for him. And this man he was seeing, Mark...James had a good feeling about him.  
When they’d met, there was an instant chemistry. Like they’d known each other for years. Though it was an awkward first meeting, James found himself charmed by the man. Not everyone could handle a massively sleep deprived author spilling coffee all over them. But he just laughed it off, and introduced himself. There was an...odd moment when they shook hands, but it was probably because neither of them had ever had a coffee covered handshake. For James’s track record, this was remarkable.  
James had high hopes for this date. Mark seemed like a good man. Maybe he’d met the love of his life?

 

Mark remembered. He shouldn’t have remembered, he knew this very well. But he remembered. Everything.  
He remembered the house, the corruption it forced on every soul who entered. He remembered the final night he spent with his friends, truly himself for the final time. He remembered Celine, and James.  
Mark had only loved twice in his life, _truly_ loved.   
Celine, in all her fiery glory, the force inside her to topple kingdoms and conquer empires. She was brighter than the fiercest star and Mark loved her for it. His mistake had been assuming she would be his forever. Or that he would be hers. In the end, he couldn’t blame her for leaving him. He just wished she had told him, outright. He would have understood.  
And James, with the beauty and serenity of a still woodland, a quiet strength Mark had never seen quite the same in anyone else. His mind was always occupied, his eyes always searching, building worlds as easily as breathing. Mark’s mistake had been assuming James’s mind was occupied with him. He understood this whenever James met Damien’s eyes. Even if they hadn’t realized it themselves, he saw. And he was glad for them. Damien brought out a side of James that none of them had been able to.  
Mark lost both of them to death, in that world. But he was given a second chance. This world had its very own James. The same man Mark had once known, who his heart still beat for.  
He wouldn’t lie this time around. He wouldn’t manipulate. He had to tell James the truth, even if it made him seem insane. He would rather be insane than a monster.  
Mark straightened his tie in the mirror and practiced his smile. He would roll with whatever happened on the date. He wanted to do this right.  
“Okay. You got this. You got this.” He told himself, before turning around and leaving the apartment. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something felt weird. It was probably just his imagination.

Damien hadn’t been in control. He’d been dormant for some time, allowing Celine to take control. He trusted her far more than their companion. She would be responsible.  
He was giving his heart a rest. The whole business with Wiggles took its toll on him. He wanted Wiggles to be happy in his new life, and that meant staying mostly out of it. Damien needed some time to cope with this.  
But then he felt it. The universe’s subtle shift to show something had been given...or taken. Damien forcibly took over, ignoring Celine’s protests, and began to search with a fine-tooth comb, scouring for Wiggles. He came up empty.  
This lead Damien to search, desperately, for whatever universe he’d been taken to. He wouldn’t let him go alone, not with his mind as Wiggles.   
Damien took a deep breath through barely preserved lungs and stepped out into the multiverse. Something could be said for his companion, that was for sure.


	2. The Restaurant

James walked up to the restaurant, smoothing out his blazer, making sure his glasses were clean. He had long given up on his hair, it would do whatever it pleased. As long as the rest of him was presentable, he would be fine.  
He couldn’t deny the sweatiness of his palms. His leg hadn’t stopped bouncing on the ride to the restaurant. He was glad he hadn’t yet gotten his American driver’s license, he was in no shape to drive.  
He shouldn’t have been so nervous. It was a first date, and despite his nature, he was good with first dates. Or perhaps he wasn’t. Maybe that’s why all his dates had been so horrible, they were overcompensating for his lack of skill.  
“Okay, okay, calm down, Shefford. It’s just a date. You’ll eat, go do...something else, then part ways. Simple as that. As long as you don’t talk about your past dates or even think about getting up to dance, you’ll be fine.” He said to himself, hoping no one else in the parking lot was looking too suspicious of him. He was, in fact, alone. James took another deep breath before entering the restaurant.  
He was greeted enthusiastically by a waiter that looked achingly familiar. “Bonjour!” He said, finishing opening the door for James.  
“Hello.” James greeted, instantly intimidated. He didn’t know there was such…friendly service. He approached the maitre’d, another familiar face.  
“Ah, bonjour! Your table awaits!” He said, gesturing towards the dining area. There only appeared to be three tables, and at one of them was Mark, putting a napkin on his lap.  
When Mark looked up into his eyes, it was like he was being greeted with a far greater sight than what James actually was.  
“Oh! Hi! I’ve got something for you!” He said, as soon as James sat down. He almost appeared just as nervous as James was. He pulled a bright red rose out of his jacket. “A rose!” He gave it a sniff before handing it over to James.  
James hated roses. But the thought was there, and he was still flattered. No one had ever brought flowers before. ...hadn’t they?  
The waiters from before poured water into awaiting glasses. “Ah, bonjour, bonsoir!” Mark said, making James smile. Did he even know?  
Mark set eyes on James again with a small smile. “You _do_ look familiar. Have we met before?”  
“Before I spilled coffee on you?” James joked. “Maybe. Perhaps we’ve met before.”  
“Yeah. Must be destiny.” Mark agreed.  
“Maybe. I’ve never been one for destiny, but...who knows?” James said. Before he could quite comprehend it was happening, food was placed in front of him. “The service here is amazing.” James muttered.  
Mark picked up a piece of lettuce and sniffed it. “Good year.” He commented. That earned him a laugh from James.  
“For the lettuce, I should certainly hope so.” James moved to pick up his fork but his plate was whisked away. “Okay.” He said.  
“I can’t wait to get to know you.” Mark said, sincerely, meeting James’s eyes. He seemed like he actually meant it. A rarity. “But it feels like I might’ve-” He was cut off by an entree being placed before them. Chicken, unfortunately. James didn’t have time to substitute anything before it was whisked away again.  
Mark took a moment to breathe it in before it was swept away, leaving James to wonder if this service was intentional or Mark had accidentally taken them somewhere terrible.  
“It feels like I might’ve known you a long time.” Mark said. James had to agree.  
“Yeah, it’s weird, I feel like I know so much about you already.” James replied.  
Plates got passed in front of their faces. Dessert. Mark made a noise of excitement for it, but then it was gone just as quickly.  
“Either way, I can’t wait to see what this date has to offer!” Mark added. James somehow knew he’d say something like that. Optimism. It seemed to exude off Mark in waves.  
“Apparently not food.” James joked. Mark laughed, and it was a lovely sound.  
“Apparently not.” He agreed, a smile lingering on his face.  
An angry looking man approached from behind Mark, another familiar face. Something was...off, James just couldn’t describe what.  
He slammed the cheque on the table, startling both Mark and James. He tightened his hand around Mark’s shoulder.  
“So who’s gonna pay for this?” He growled, holding a butter knife, threateningly. James bit his tongue on the retort he had building. They hadn’t actually eaten a bite. Mark _might_ have gotten a piece of lettuce.  
“I can take care of…this...okay...” Mark began to search his pockets for his wallet. Evidently, he forgot it. James wasn’t above paying, and quickly held out the first card he could grab. He didn’t even care which.  
He held it out to the chef, and his demeanor instantly softened. He set down the butter knife, and Mark breathed a sigh of relief as the chef took the card.  
“Thank you.” Mark said, to James. Then again to the chef. “Okay, alright then. I appreciate that.” Mark was fumbling, nerves making him ramble. James knew he would do that.  
The chef took his card and the bill away and stood aside. James very much doubted he would be seeing that card again.  
“I’ve got more of this date to show you. We have this awesome play to see,” Mark said, standing up. He offered out his hand to James, and James surprised himself by taking it. Mark smiled down at their linked hands.  
On the way out, the chef patted Mark’s back, friendly all of a sudden. James’s fight-or-flight reflex had not calmed down yet. “It’s going to be incredible.” Mark continued.  
Mark lead James outside to his car. He even opened the door for James to get inside. Maneuvering into cars was never James’s strong suit. His legs never made it look nice, at the very least. This was going to be...embarrassing.  
James managed to get inside as gracefully as he could, and thankfully, Mark didn’t laugh at him as past dates had.  
Mark walked around to the other side of the car and stepped inside, considerably better than James had.  
“Oh man, I’ve heard such great things about this play, I cannot _wait_. You’re going to love it!” Mark enthused, starting up the car.  
“You’re a fan of theatre, aren’t you?” James asked. Mark gave a shy smile.  
“I’m something of an actor, myself. I sort of have to be a fan.” Mark said. “I’m not very successful, I’ll admit.”  
“I look forward to seeing you at the Oscars.” James replied. Mark grinned at that.

 

Watching this play out was far greater torture than Damien had ever endured. More painful than death. It itched at Damien’s skin, but he couldn’t interfere, not yet.  
Seeing James get so close to such a vile creature, it made every instinct Damien had go into overdrive. He almost laughed when Mark pulled out a rose. Even with his memories, he didn’t know James.  
But at the same time...Damien almost wanted it to stay this way. James, blissfully unaware of his past, happily going on dates with an uncorrupted man who cared about him. It made him happy. And that was all Damien really wanted.  
Damien had watched as James talked to himself before the hilariously lackluster meal. Nerves Damien had often seen on him. Then watched as he relaxed into a startlingly horrible date, joking with Mark so easily. As much as it made his blood boil, he was...almost accepting of it.  
He nearly interfered when the chef was threatening the table. He almost gutted the chef right then and there. But he wouldn’t. He would keep the demon’s urges within him to a minimum. For James.  
The play. That would be his opportunity. He would give James the choice. Stay with Mark and live like this as long as the universe allowed, or...remember him. Remember the manor, remember their friendship, their love. Remember what their version of Mark had done to them. Remember Wiggles.  
Whatever happened would happen. He ignored Celine’s cries, and ignored their companion’s tempting offers of bloodshed. How could he be the man James fell in love with if he acted so creully?  
For now, Damien had a play to catch.


	3. The Choice

Mark pulled up to the theatre and was greeted by the staff. James was helped out of the car by Mark and before he knew it, he was being ushered into the theatre.  
“Oh, it is so good! I cannot wait for this! And I just wanted to say,” Mark stopped outside the entrance. “Thanks for so much for coming out with me. I mean, you’re...beautiful, you’re handsome…” He trailed off.  
“It was my pleasure.” James felt his face heating up as he mumbled.   
At the entrance, Mark was greeted by another member of the staff. Was that...the same waiter from the restaurant? No, it couldn’t be...yet he said “bonjour” just the same. Mark didn’t seem to notice anything strange about it. Surely it couldn’t all be in James’s head.  
Mark, James, and the staff member exchanged about seven “bonjours” before they were allowed in. Was he going insane? Had the lack of food that morning literally driven him insane?  
They came across a vending machine immediately inside and Mark perked up. His optimism and enthusiasm was charming, to say the least. Utterly refreshing to James, if he had to admit.  
“Ooh, snacks! I know we just ate,” Mark slid in a sly wink there. “But I mean, if you wanted a snack for the…play...” He trailed off, touching his pockets once more.  
“Thank you for the offer, but I’ll wait a bit. Maybe if the play doesn’t run too long we could get something else. Something we can actually eat.” James offered. Mark smiled at that.  
“I would like that.” He said, voice softening. Only to rise back up when he looked beside James. “Ooh, popcorn!” He cheered, grabbing a carton of popcorn. It smelled divine, especially on James’s empty stomach. But then the same staff member from before popped up, practically growling ‘bonjour’ at them, before speed-walking away.  
“Are...are they okay? Do they need help?” James murmured to Mark.  
“I think they just might.” Mark muttered back. “Hey, you want some popcorn?”   
“Oh, please. I haven’t eaten all day.” James answered, eagerly.  
“We’ll just have to fix that! Here you go!” Mark tossed a piece of popcorn at James.   
James had grown up in a group of typically bored cousins in a small, bare restaurant. He was good at this game, and caught it in midair.  
“Impressive. And now some for me!” Mark said, eating a piece, himself.  
“Cheeky.” James commented.  
As they walked towards where they’d be viewing the play, the other waiter from the restaurant popped up, once again saying ‘bonjour’. _Had_ James actually gone insane?  
“Bonjour!” Mark greeted, just as enthusiastically as before. He somehow kissed his own hand after grabbing the waiter’s hand, and turned towards the door.  
Two posters were up on the black double doors. Mark took notice at the same time as James did. “Oh! This is perfect! We’ve got two plays to choose from! Do we see the…” Mark stepped back to gesture, theatrically. “Romance? Love Too Soon? Or the horror, the Dark Mark?  
“I thought you heard good things about one.” James said.  
“Well, I have heard good things. But I’ve also seen Love Too Soon...quite a few times. I think you’d really like it. But I’m also up for an adventure. I feel like people’s choices can really say a lot about them, and I _do_ want to get to know you.” Mark replied.   
James pondered for a long moment. He did love a good horror story, but romance on a date was tempting. It came down to a deciding factor.  
“A new experience together is always intriguing. Let’s see the horror.” James suggested.  
“Good idea. I actually don’t even know who made this one.” Mark opened the door behind him, stepping back to give James a chance to enter first.  
“Good luck.” The waiter called, strangely intense. James stopped dead and looked the waiter in the eyes.  
“It’s...Benjamin, right? We’ve met before, haven’t we?” James asked. The waiter turned away and bent behind the counter.  
“Okay, alright...uh, bonjour…” Mark said, silently urging James forward. James didn’t argue. Things were _definitely_ weird, and Mark could see it, too.  
Once the door closed behind them, Mark turned his attention back to James. “Anyways, I think I mentioned this before, I love theatre. I love all art forms, but theatre is where my heart truly lies. New plays are always intriguing, so I’m happy you chose this one. A nice change of pace, I’d say.”  
“I’ve never seen a horror play, before. Really any play, actually. I’m very uncultured, I think.” James said.  
“Well. It’s a first time for both of us, in many ways.” Mark said. He took a seat, and James sat beside him, grabbing another bite of popcorn.  
“How so?” James asked around his bite.  
“I’ve just…” Mark looked at him with fond eyes, then. “Never been on a date with someone like you before. You’re stunning.”  
Before James had a chance to respond, Mark turned to the stage. “Oh! It’s starting!”   
James looked to the stage, but found it empty. A simple table with no chairs, sitting alone with spotlights on it. James frowned, puzzled.  
“Mark-” He began, but when he looked back, Mark was gone.   
Panic seized his stomach and he gripped the sides of his chair, knuckles turning white. He looked back to the stage. Mark had probably left to go to the bathroom, right?  
Why was the theatre empty?  
Things began to glitch in front of his face like a computer monitor. James’s grip on the chair tightened even further. The table seemed to get further and further away. James tried not to hyperventilate.  
The world multiplied and multiplied and _multiplied_ before vanishing, entirely. Soon, James saw a man in front of his face. He looked like Mark, but at the same time looked nothing like him. Something about him was itching at the back of James’s brain.   
“Did you miss me? I missed you. _Very_ much.” The man said, his voice seeming to echo unnaturally. He seemed like he even meant it.   
“Have...have we met?” James stuttered. His voice didn’t echo.  
“Oh, we have. I’ve been waiting a long time to see you again.” He replied. He leaned forwards, hands grasped behind his back, before straightening his spine. “I’ve been pushed aside. Replaced. Mocked.” He spat the last word with vitriol so strong it startled James.   
“And then, he had the gall to not invite me to his little event show with you. No more. Never again.” He insisted.   
The world seemed to shift. Red and blue were coming off him like auras, separating and intertwining themselves.  
“It’s my turn now.” He seemed to say from everywhere and nowhere. “I’ve been waiting patiently. He promised he would let me in again! I’m tired of giving people a choice!” He said the last part straightening his tie. Then he seemed to look at James for the first time, really look.  
“But you. You’re the exception. I’ll give you more choices than _he_ ever did. Maybe even four. Make your choice, James. Let’s see how far down this rabbit hole _really_ goes. And maybe...we’ll have a good date after all.” He said.  
James was frozen. His mouth was dried out, his limbs refused to obey him. But strangely...he felt sad. He couldn’t understand why, but he felt so much sorrow for the man before him.  
Somehow, he knew the choices before him. And he knew what his favorite was. But his logic told him that was a bad plan. Instead, he went with the only option that would most likely get him out of here.   
“I want to leave this place, wherever the hell we are. And then we can talk like rational adults.” James said, forcing his voice not to shake.  
“Good choice. But why do we need to choose in life?” He asked. The world glitched away, and James was sitting at a table, across from the man. Food was laid out, and there was a bottle of...sparkling cider? Not wine? Did he know? “If dinner is what you want, I can provide. And I can take you wherever you’d like to go. I can especially take you to the places that you don’t want to go.”  
James was ashamed to say it was tempting. His heart called out to this man, and he couldn’t understand why. He wanted to stay here, with this man. But he wasn’t stupid. He would take any opportunity he got to leave.  
“It’s exciting. Knowing there are endless possibilities waiting for you.” He glitched out, again, suddenly shouting. James sunk into his chair. “I can give you anything!”   
Another glitch, and he was calm again. He was having a battle with himself, that much was clear. James wanted to help him win.  
“I’ve been waiting a long time to get some...personal time between us.” He said, calming down a bit more, before glitching out again. “There’s nothing you or he can do to stop me!”  
James’s heart hadn’t dared to beat during the man’s entire speech. He was controlling tremors in his hands. Was he scared of the man, or scared _for_ him?  
“So,” The man’s composure returned, and he adjusted his blazer. The gesture was familiar. Where had James seen it before? “Now that we’re here together, we can really get to know each other.”  
For a moment, it seemed like there was two of him, one trying to break out of the other, screaming in agony. James’s knuckles were going to bleed with how tightly he was gripping his chair.  
“Why?” The word rose from James’s mouth, unbidden. But once he started, he found he couldn’t stop. “Why do you want me? What’s so special about me?” He asked.  
“So many things, James. You don’t even realize the extent of them. I can prove it to you. You just need to let me in. It’s as simple as that.” The man replied.  
“How can I let you in if I don’t even know who you are?” James tried to reason.  
“It may be hard for you to understand. But you know me. Very well. We haven’t properly spoken in some time, and I miss you more every day.” The echoing in the man’s voice seemed to die down as he spoke, resembling something achingly familiar. James felt a pain in his chest as he spoke.  
“I know you…” James murmured. The man smiled at that, slightly. Differently from his other smiles. This one was small, relieved, almost. “I don’t know how...but I do.”  
“You do.” The man agreed. The world around them glitched, and they were outside, sun creating strange lighting from the man’s aura. “Hopefully you’ll soon remember, James-” the man was cut off.  
Mark ran towards the man, cutting off the aura. The sun was blinding to James’s eyes, he had to shield them.   
In that split second, they somehow both put bags over their heads. Mark and the man were fighting, and James was still too paralyzed to interfere. He couldn’t tell the difference between them.  
He took a step back, hands shaking, intensely. He couldn’t stop it, he couldn’t do anything, he didn’t even know what was happening.  
One of them pulled out a gun, and the other wrestled it away from him. It clattered to the ground, and in a split second of what had to be either courage or insanity, James bent down and picked it up. It felt familiar in his hand, resting perfectly against his calluses. More questions, not enough answers.  
In moments, they had pulled themselves apart, bags removed from their heads, and were staring at James, talking quickly over one another to try and reach his sensibilities.  
James could tell the difference. And there was only one option for him, in the end. It was obvious.  
He fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here, it is a multiple choice. For the "Chocolate" ending, go to the next chapter. For the "Vanilla" ending, go to chapter five. They can be read as their own endings and do not require each other. Obviously, you're free to read both. Enjoy!


	4. Chocolate

James fired at the man on the left. And in that one moment, he remembered. Remembered everything Mark had done to them, done to Damien. _Damien_. The name felt so right, rattling around in his head.  
Who he now knew to be Damien startled back, yet breathed a sigh of relief. Mark fell to his death, making a strange noise as he did. James couldn’t deny the guilt in his stomach. This Mark had actually seemed...nice. Like he genuinely cared about James. But at the end of the day, it was Damien. It was always going to be Damien.  
Damien looked up at James, looking sweaty and shaky. Had he not known James would pick him?  
“You made the right call. Come here, it’s okay.” He said. He walked towards James and pulled him into an embrace, which James readily returned.   
Damien ran his hand through James’s hair, and James wanted to cry from the familiar contact. It had been so _long._  
His head hurt, his hands were shaking, and his brain was buzzing with questions. He’d killed people before, he knew. He vaguely remembered the concept of Wiggles the Clown, but it seemed so far away. All he knew was that he killed a seemingly innocent man, and that the love of his life had returned.  
Before James could properly grasp what was going on, he found himself at an ice cream parlor with Damien. Shockingly normal, in light of the circumstances. And yet...oddly fitting.  
“Oh man, I am so sorry. Are you okay?” Damien asked. He looked like Damien again, and James felt his heart swell.  
“I will be.” James assured, quietly, the first words he’d said since before the fight.  
“You had to kill somebody. I...I feel so bad. You shouldn’t have had to do that.” Damien said. James nearly grabbed him and kissed him, right there. “But, hey. It’s okay. We’re here now, we can continue the date with some ice cream. It soothes the soul.” Damien assured.  
“I’d...I’d like that.” James said. Damien smiled at that, turning to the window of the shop.  
The blue-haired waiter from before popped up, and, unsurprisingly, greeted them with: “Bonjour!”  
“Bonjour, two please.” Damien greeted. It had been ages since James had seen him smile like that. Damien turned to James while the waiter grabbed two bowls. “It’s going to be alright. Just relax,” Damien took the two offered bowls from the waiter and sat down at a nearby table. James joined him. “We’ll enjoy some nice dairy based treats,” James smiled at the term. “And get to know each other. Really, personally. Go ahead.” Damien gestured at James’s bowl.  
James looked down at it and took a bite, only for the world to glitch again. James should have kissed him when he had the chance.  
James looked back up into Damien’s face, but he was twisted, just as before. He looked angry, predatory. Things James knew Damien was capable of, but not used to seeing.  
“Oops. Looks like you made the wrong choice.” He said, voice echoing around in James’s mind. He twitched his neck. “But now we’re going to be together. Forever.” There was a hope in his eyes that set James’s heart on edge.  
“I’d like that, Damien.” James replied, voice gentle. It was enough to startle Damien, retracting the gray aura, returning color to the world.   
“You remember?” Damien asked, in one voice.  
“I do. And I know you’re not entirely...you, but you’re still you. I know you are. You wouldn’t have singled me out. I’ve only ever been special to you.” James said.  
“James, that’s just...that’s just not true. You’re so special, to everyone around you. You were special to Mark.” Damien adjusted his neck once more, a nervous tic he must have recently developed.  
“You’re the one I care about being special to. So I chose right. I want to be with you forever. I don’t want anything else.” James continued.  
Damien stood up and walked around the table, kneeling in front of James. He gently caressed James’s face, and James leaned into the touch.  
“I’m sorry for all the things I said earlier. My...companion got the better of me. Played on my insecurities.” Damien murmured. James bent down and kissed Damien. The universe breathed a sigh of relief. God, it had been so _long._   
James leaned further in, Damien’s arms snaking around his waist. James’s hands found Damien’s shoulders, gripping on.  
James pulled away, eyes still closed. “I missed you, Damien.”  
“I missed you so much.” Damien replied, holding James close. “I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you.”  
James fell to the ground, held up only by Damien. He curled as far into Damien as he could go. “Be honest with me. How long do we have together?” James was scared to ask. But he had to know.  
“Until tomorrow, I imagine. The universe will fix itself, and we’ll be...apart, once more.” Damien answered, resigned.  
James looked up into Damien’s eyes. “What should we do for our last day together?” James asked.  
“My darling, whatever you do, I’ll follow you.” Damien said. James smiled, solemnly.   
“Let’s have a little bit of fun.” 

 

Damien lay awake by James’s side. Night had fallen hours ago, and they had truly seized the day. Finally gotten James some sufficient food at the finest restaurant they could find (and left without paying), went to see a proper play that was so horrendous neither of them could stop laughing, and took a long walk around the city before ending up at James’s borrowed apartment and falling into bed just as they used to. It felt like one of the last pure, beautiful moments Damien would ever have.  
Damien felt James’s skin on the pads of his fingers, and savored the touch. In all likelihood, James wouldn’t remember this day. But Damien would. He would remember these precious hours as though they were a lifeline. In a way, they were.  
James stirred and opened his eyes. It took him a moment to focus without his glasses, but he smiled the same smile he always had.   
“Hello, my love.” He greeted, accent thick with sleep.  
“Hello, my sunrise.” Damien replied. James inched closer to him, resting his head on Damien’s shoulder.  
“How much longer do we have?” James asked, losing his smile. Damien wanted nothing more than to return it.  
“Not much longer. The sun is up in another half hour. I’m guessing that’s when.” Damien answered, holding James close.  
“I said goodbye to you once, mo croí. I don’t wish to again.” James whispered.  
“I know. It broke my heart to say goodbye to you the first time. I’ve...had to do it every day since. Every glimpse I catch of you, it’s gone as quickly as it came. I would endure day after day of pain if it meant I could spend every day like this, with you. As we once were.” Damien murmured, tangling his fingers in James’s curls.  
“I’m sorry. I can’t control myself, anymore.” James said.  
“If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. I should have...protected you from all this. All I can do now is watch from the sidelines. I can never truly be yours again, not with my companions in my head.” Damien divulged. James pressed a soft kiss to Damien’s collar bone, and a shiver went up his spine. James didn’t know how easily he could get a reaction from him.  
“Some days I can’t remember you. Those are the days I feel like an imposter, walking around in a body that isn’t mine, a life I didn’t earn.” James said, not meeting Damien’s eyes. “Was there ever a happy ending for us?”  
“I want to say no. Because it would seem cruel if there was one. If we just missed our happily ever after.” Damien answered.  
James made a small noise of agreement. “I think you’re right. I almost want this to be our happiest outcome. Because at least we’d know we weren’t the worst version.”   
A moment of silence passed over them, and Damien let it hang. Even silence with James was rewarding.  
“I still have your watch.” James suddenly said. “I never left it behind. It always feels too important to leave behind.”  
“Keep it. I said I would take it back when we were both safe. We never will be again, I’m afraid.” Damien insisted.  
“I will. I’ll keep it safe, no matter what.” James assured him. “It’s a piece of you that belongs to no one else. Even if I don’t remember you, I know that it’s special.”  
As Damien opened his mouth to reply, he glanced outside to see the sun cresting over the horizon.   
“It’s time.” Damien finally said.  
“Fuck.” James muttered. He sat up and grabbed Damien’s face, forcing their eyes to meet. “Remember that I love you, Damien.”   
Damien propped himself up and placed a final kiss on James’s lips. Around them, the universe shifted, and James disappeared. Gently, without a sound.  
Damien sighed and got out of the bed, pulling himself together. He would deny the tears that escaped his eyes.

 

Wiggles woke up at the bus stop, sore and tired, head aching more than normal. “What the fuck happened?” He wondered aloud, as though someone would answer him.  
With a heavy sigh, Wiggles stood up and trudged out into the rain. He wasn’t sure what home was, but he knew it was a long walk to get there.  
Inside, he felt empty.


	5. Vanilla

James fired on the man to the right. And as the man fell, he reached out to James, desperately. He made no sounds as he crumpled to the ground, a miserable gleam in his eyes. For a moment, James wondered if he made the right choice. That was the man who’d imprisoned him, right?  
“You made the right call,” Mark said, gratefully. “Come here.” He enveloped James in a hug. Despite desperately needing one, James found no comfort in it. He dropped the gun, hands shaking too much to continue. It felt wrong. _He_ felt wrong.  
His head hurt, he could stop looking at the body, and his mind was buzzing with questions. _He’d killed someone._ Yes, it was technically self defense, but it made him sick to his stomach.  
Before James could properly grasp what was going on, he found himself at an ice cream parlor with Mark. Shockingly normal, in light of the circumstances. And yet...oddly fitting.  
“Oh, man, I’m so sorry about that. You literally had to kill somebody! I can’t imagine how that must feel. But you’re a strong one for taking it so well. I figured you would.” Mark said. James had nothing to say.   
Mark couldn’t read him, clearly. He would keep it inside and maybe go through intensive therapy later on. Some part of him did want to return to the date, just to keep the image of the man reaching out for him away.  
In front of James was a man who seemed to really like him, took genuine joy in his presence. Somehow, this was not the worst date he’d ever been on.  
“Let’s get back to the date, relax with some nice ice cream.” Mark suggested. And while James wasn’t sure he could stomach it, he would try, if only for the fact he’d eaten so little. Something was better than nothing, after all.  
The blue-haired waiter from before popped up in the window of the shop, and, unsurprisingly, greeted them with: “Bonjour!”  
“Bonjour, two please.” Mark greeted. The waiter quickly retrieved two bowls of vanilla ice cream and handed them to Mark. “Thank you, I have nothing!” He said, before turning around and setting a bowl for James at the nearby table, sitting opposite it.   
James sat in front of the bowl he’d been given. It looked unappetizing. But he would eat it, because he had nothing better to eat.  
“Let’s just sit, relax, enjoy our ice cream, and get to know each other again, properly. Without anybody dying, this time.” Mark tried to joke, but clearly regretted it. “Go on!” He urged.  
James took a bite, and was almost ashamed at how delicious it tasted. It wasn’t his favorite flavor, but when you had maybe four bites of popcorn in your stomach and had just killed a man, you’d take anything you could get.  
James looked back up, and Mark was happily enjoying his ice cream. It was charming, in an odd sort of way.  
“Anyways, it’s been a bit of a...crazy date, I know. But...I still wanna get to know you. So, maybe we could go out again some time?” Mark proposed. “You never know what kind of trouble we’ll get into next time. I mean...if you had to kill somebody this time, who knows what you’re gonna do next time? So, let’s give it a try, huh?” Mark had a large amount of hope in his eyes.  
James opened his mouth to respond, but stopped dead. His throat closed up as the realization crushed his lungs.   
James stood up, knocking his chair to the ground. “Excuse me, Mark, I have to go.” He announced, before dashing out of the parlor and somehow recalling where he needed to go.  
He legs lead him back to where he’d shot the man. No, that was the wrong term. Where he’d shot Damien.  
How stupid could he be? How could he have done such a thing? Killed the man he loved in cold blood? He had never been so disgusted with himself.  
When James arrived at the scene, Damien’s body was gone, uncomfortably reminding him of the manor.   
“No. No, no, no, _no!_ ” James screamed the last part. “Damien!” James looked around the area for any trace of Damien, desperately combing for his trademarks. There were none to be found.  
James dropped to his knees, helplessly. He lost strength in all his joints, staring down at his limp hands.  
Tears were falling from his eyes, hitting both the pavement and his palms. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” His voice barely made a sound, but somehow, saying it felt right. He curled over, head touching the ground, arms covering his stomach as he shook with bottled up sobs.  
After a long moment, he stood up. The sun was lower in the sky when he finally did so, and he didn’t even mourn its passing.  
He’d shot Damien. After all Damien had done, not just for him, but in his entire life. James had shot the love of his life.  
James heard someone walking behind him. If it was someone wanting to kill him, he wasn’t sure he’d argue at the moment.  
“James,”  
James turned around to see Damien’s body. But his posture was all wrong for his body. He had a vaguely red glow about him, and James instantly understood who he was talking to.  
“Celine,” James greeted, voice shaky and scratchy.  
Celine put a patient smile on her face and stepped over to him. She rested her hand on his shoulder, comfortingly.  
“I’m sorry.” Was the first sentence he could summon up. “I-I didn’t know, I _didn’t._ ”   
“Damien is asleep, now, recovering. But trust me, James. He isn’t upset with you. I don’t think he has it in him.” Celine said. “He understands that you weren’t exactly yourself.”   
“But I was. I just didn’t remember him.”  
“And that’s not your right mind. Not to me, not to Damien, and not to you.” Celine insisted. “James, I understand you must be in shock, but you didn’t hurt Damien, not permanently. He wants you to be happy, and if this version of Mark,” Celine cracked her neck at the mention of his name. “Does that, he would allow it. He would allow anything. He’s sickeningly lovestruck like that.”   
James couldn’t seem to stop his shaking. But he understood her words. And that made him feel worse.  
“All I want is him.” James managed to whisper. Celine smiled, sadly, but didn’t respond. Probably for the best. What could she have said? James took a moment to breathe before speaking up again. “Was there...was there ever a happy ending for us?” James asked, finally.  
Celine sighed. “I don’t know, James. You’re a sort of…” Celine waved her hand, as though trying to grab her words. “Anomaly of the universe. You’re the only you.”  
“What?” James asked, dumbfounded. This couldn’t be happening.  
“In many universes, everyone we know and love has a copy. The Mark you saw here is not the one who betrayed us. But you? You are the only James Shefford. I’ve looked.” Celine continued.  
James struggled to breathe.  
“No, no, no, that is _not_ possible. “ James’s brain was trying to catch up and failing, miserably. “I can’t be the only one, how am I the only one?”  
“I don’t know how. If I did, I would tell you. But I’m as stumped as you are.” Celine said, patiently. It was odd to hear her speak her own words with Damien’s voice.   
On the horizon, the sun set without a sound. James stared over Celine’s shoulder at the sun, unable to focus on her words any longer.  
“How long do I stay here?” James settled on.  
“Until morning, I’m guessing. One the sun rises again, the universe will set itself right and you’ll be on your way home.” Celine answered. James nodded, solemnly.  
“Can I...can I be alone? I need to process this whole thing.” James requested. He couldn’t handle being around Celine at the moment.   
“Of course. I’ll check back in on you before the sun rises. Don’t do anything stupid, or else Damien will have both our heads.” Celine ended her statement with a wry smile.  
“I won’t.” James promised, not sharing in her joke. Celine’s smile turned solemn. In one second, she was there, and in the next, she was gone.  
James sighed, heavily. He couldn’t believe this was his life.

 

Damien was finally awake, resting in their apartment, sipping a glass of whiskey. The universe was back to normal, and his wound no longer ached.  
Celine told him what had happened, replayed the memories for him. Damien’s heart broke watching them replay, watching James break apart before him and being unable to do a damn thing about it.  
Damien almost wished James couldn’t remember him at all. He would have felt a normal amount of remorse, and lived out the rest of the day with a man who cared about him, and could be with him.  
Interrupting his drink, there was a knock at the door. Damien set down his glass and sat up, looking at the door. He couldn’t sense any malice. He wondered who it could be, briefly.  
“It’s open.” He called.  
The door went flying open, and Wiggles rushed in, breathing heavily. He seemed to relax at the sight of Damien.  
“Okay, good, you’re not dead.” He said. He walked over to the bar and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. He didn’t get a glass to go along with it.  
“Who would have invited you in?” Damien asked.  
“Imposter. The world is full of ‘em. Don’t trust someone by their voice, Dark. I made that mistake in Germany and ended up stealing a possum. There’s still a bounty on my head!” Wiggles rambled.   
He opened the bottle and took a long drink of it, only stopping for breath when he made a noticeable dent in the quantity. Damien watched him, trying not to be too wide eyed.  
Wiggles took in a few deep breaths.  
“Why were you worried I was dead, Wiggles?” Damien asked, hoping he knew the answer.  
“I-I dunno, I had a real weird dream where I think I killed ya. Which I swear, I would not do.” Wiggles assured.  
“Why would it matter to you if you killed me?” Damien kept pushing further.  
“It...I dunno. It just would, ya know?” Wiggles began to mumble. He took long strides to reach Damien and when he did, he drew him into a fierce kiss. Damien couldn’t even hope to react before Wiggles pulled away. “I do not know why I did that. Goodbye.” He said.   
Before Damien could call out to him, Wiggles was gone, slamming the door shut behind him. Damien laid back on the couch, touching his lips, amazed.   
The lines between Wiggles and James blurred by the day. Damien wasn’t sure his heart could take it.


End file.
